rushfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tom Ellis
Thomas Paul Ellis ist ein britischer Schauspieler, der in der Fernsehserie Rush die Rolle des William P. Rush spielte. Karriere Ellis, geboren am 17. November 1978 in Cardiff, Wales, begann seine Karriere 2000 in der Folge Kate's Niece der Serie "Kiss Me Kate". Ellis spielte 2001 in den beiden Fernsehfilmen "The Life and Adventures of Nicholas Nickleby" und "Nice Guy Eddie", den beiden Filmen "Verbrechen verführt" und "Army Go Home!" und beiden Folgen der Mini-Serie "Jagd auf den Schatz der Riesen" mit und Ellis stand 2002 für jeweils eine Folge der Serien "Nice Guy Eddie", "Wild West" und "Linda Green" vor der Kamera. Ellis war 2003 in jeweils einer Folge der beiden Serien "Holby City" und "Spine Chillers", dem Fernsehfilm "Pollyanna" und dem Film "I'll Be There" zu sehen und Ellis spielte 2004 in beiden Folgen der Mini-Serie "Messias - Im Zeichen der Angst" bzw. "Messias - Der Tod tilgt alle Schuld" und dem Film "Vera Drake" mit. Ellis stand 2005 für jeweils eine Folge der Serien "Twisted Tales", "Doctors", "Inspector Barnaby" und "Love Soup", zwei Folgen der Serie "Waking the Dead - Im Auftrag der Toten", eine Folge der Mini-Serie "ShakespeaRe-Told" und den Film "Ein Trauzeuge zum Verlieben" vor der Kamera und Ellis war 2006 in zwei Folgen der Serie "Pulling", seit 2005 in vier Folgen der Serie "No Angels", 29 Folgen der Serie "EastEnders" und dem Film "Calon Gaeth" zu sehen. Ellis spielte 2007 in jeweils einer Folge der beiden Serien "Casualty" und "Doctor Who", seit 2006 in acht Folgen der Serie "Suburban Shootout" und dem Kurzfilm "Would Like to Meet" mit und Ellis stand 2008 für zwei Folgen der Serie "Der Preis des Verbrechens", alle vier Folgen der Serie "Das Leiden Christi" als Apostel Philippus, fünf Folgen der Serie "Harley Street" und den Film "Miss Conception" vor der Kamera. Ellis war 2009 in sieben Folgen der Serie "Monday Monday", seit 2006 in drei Folgen der Serie "The Catherine Tate Show" und dem Fernsehfilm "Masterwork" zu sehen und Ellis spielte 2010 in jeweils einer Folge der beiden Serien "Dappers" und "Accused - Eine Frage der Schuld" und vier Folgen der Serie "Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer" mit. Ellis stand 2011 für eine Folge der Serie "Children in Need", alle drei Folgen der Serie "Sugartown" als Max und sechs Folgen der Serie "Tage des Grauens - The Fades" vor der Kamera und Ellis war 2012 in einer Folge der Serie "Playhouse Presents", zwei Folgen der Serie "Silent Witness", drei Folgen der Serie "The Secret of Crickley Hall" und fünf Folgen der Serie "Gates" und dem Fernsehfilm "The Preston Passion" zu sehen. Ellis spielte 2013 in jeweils einer Folge der beiden Serien "Once Upon a Time - Es war einmal..." und "Poirot", dem Kurzfilm "Walking Stories" und dem Fernsehfilm "Gothica" mit und Ellis stand 2014 für alle zehn Folgen der Serie Rush als William P. Rush, den Kurzfilm "The Place We Go to Hide" und den Fernsehfilm "Under Milk Wood" vor der Kamera. Ellis war 2015 in einer Folge der Serie "The Strain" und seit 2009 in allen 20 Folgen der Serie "Miranda" als Gary Preston zu sehen und Ellis sprach 2018 in einer Folge der Serie "Family Guy" mit. Ellis spielt seit 2015 in der Serie "Lucifer" in allen Folgen die Rolle des Lucifer Morningstar. Privatleben Ellis hat drei Schwestern. Ellis Freundin Estelle Morgan brachte im Mai 2005 Ellis' und Morgans Tochter Nora Ellis zur Welt. Ellis war vom 11. Juni 2006 bis 28. April 2014 mit der Schauspielerin Tamzin Outhwaite verheiratet, nachdem Ellis Outhwaite am 5. November 2005, ihrem 35. Geburtstag einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Die beiden bekamen am 17. Juni 2008 und am 1. August 2012 ihre Töchter Florence Elsie Ellis und Marnie Mae Ellis. Aktuell ist Ellis mit der Autorin Meaghan "Moppy" Oppenheimer liiert. Weblinks * Tom Ellis in der IMDb * Tom Ellis bei Instagram * Tom Ellis bei Twitter * Tom Ellis bei Wikipedia __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Seiten